


Любит – не любит – плюнет – поцелует – к сердцу прижмёт – к черту пошлёт

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отдалённое будущее. Иногда Лидии кажется, что это всё от большой любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любит – не любит – плюнет – поцелует – к сердцу прижмёт – к черту пошлёт

Название: Любит – не любит – плюнет – поцелует – к сердцу прижмёт – к черту пошлёт  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: 499 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стайлз Стилински/Лидия Мартин, Питер Хейл/Лидия Мартин.  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: романс, ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Отдалённое будущее. Иногда Лидии кажется, что это всё от большой любви.

 

Лидия сладко потягивается. Солнце прокралось сквозь шторы и щекочет ей ресницы, а это значит, что сейчас будет кофе в постель и утренний секс со Стайлзом. Стайлз старательный и обходительный, он всегда балует Лидию подарками и готов самоотверженно делать ей куннилингус хоть час подряд. С тех пор как судьба свела их вместе, Стайлз стал гораздо более... заметным. У него крепкие руки, большие ладони и широкие плечи. Черты заострились, Стайлз перестал походить на подростка и превратился в красивого мужчину. Он нежен и заботлив в присутствии Лидии, но требователен и настойчив на работе. Теперь он – шериф. О таком муже можно только мечтать, но Лидия может позволить себе нисколько не ценить этого.  
– Я хочу спать, – капризничает она, когда поднос с завтраком опускается на постель, а рука мужа — на её колено.  
Стайлз задёргивает шторы, целует её в лоб и покорно уходит. Через двадцать минут Лидия слышит, как он проворачивает ключ в замке, заводит машину и уезжает. В последнее время она слишком часто отказывает ему.  
Как только становится ясно, что Стайлз ничего не забыл и не вернётся до вечера, Лидия спускается на кухню. Кофе с пончиками ей опротивел, и она жарит себе омлет из четырёх яиц, наполовину состоящий из бекона.  
– Ты беременна, – доносится из-за спины.  
– Заткнись, Питер. Это не твоё дело.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что моё.  
Лидия не выносит Питера. За все те годы, что они знакомы, она совсем перестала его бояться, осталось только раздражение. Само его присутствие выбешивает её, и Лидия хочет разбить в кровь его вечно кривящийся рот. Иногда он даже разрешает ей это сделать. Питер — полная противоположность Стайлза.   
– Что твой муж скажет, когда ребёнок родится оборотнем? – продолжает Питер. Он подходит ближе и опускает ладони Лидии на плечи. От этого прикосновения её передёргивает и бросает в жар.  
– Конечно он скажет, что это его ребёнок, и будет любить его, а если ты начнёшь спорить, он всадит пулю тебе в лоб.  
Лидия невозмутима, она говорит правду. Она всегда наперёд знает, что сделает Стайлз, но никогда не может угадать, как поступит Питер. В глубине души она хочет столкнуть их, заставить показать, на что они готовы ради неё. Всепрощение Стайлза и равнодушие Питера осточертели Лидии; ей кажется, что эти двое терпят друг друга лишь потому, что на самом деле не любят её.   
– Твой муж – тряпка.  
Она привычно разворачивается и даёт Питеру пощёчину, хотя её нисколько не задевают его слова. Она бьёт его кулачками и царапает, пока не выбивается из сил. Потом он берёт Лидию на столе, закинув белоснежные ноги себе на плечи. Питеру плевать, нравится ли ей, и, может быть, только ему назло она всегда кончает.  
Он никогда не просит её развестись, оставить Стайлза. Не претендует на единоличное владение ею, но всегда трахает до того сладкого оцепенения, когда уже всё равно, что будет дальше. Когда он натягивает приспущенные брюки и застёгивает ширинку, Лидии каждый раз кажется, что уж теперь-то можно спокойно умереть.  
Может быть, это всё не оттого, что они не любят её, думает Лидия. Может, наоборот, оба они любят её слишком сильно...


End file.
